


Truths

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This is the second part to Lies, Gabriel has kind of moved on but he still isn’t 100%. He is now with Bobby and Ellen’s daughter and twin sister of Jo (obviously AU) Gabriel still hasn’t fully gotten over his lover’s death and it is starting to impact his new relationship…lots of drama, fluff, smut, and angst ahead.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel lay watching You sleep. He sighed running his finger down your cheek. You smiled at his touch snuggling closer. Gabriel had never felt more like a jerk in his life! He had the perfect lover beside him smiling at his touch and he still couldn’t bring himself to fully commit to you. Gabriel knew that you were getting frustrated with his erratic moods. One day he was in love with you and the next he barely paid you any attention. He couldn’t even be honest with you! Gabriel could tell you that it was all because of his last lover’s death. He could tell you that he was scared to death to be in love but he wasn’t. The last thing Gabriel needed was you thinking he was weak. A weak archangel for a lover? What a bunch of shit!!

It didn’t help either that you were a hunter like your parents Bobby and Ellen Singer. He hated when you would go off on hunts with Sam and Dean. Gabriel always wanted to bust in a room, kill everyone except team free will, and carry you home over his shoulder. The last thing he wanted was to tell the Singers and your twin Jo something bad happened to you. That thought petrified Gabriel. He couldn’t handle losing another lover. Watching the light leave your eyes and holding your lifeless body couldn’t happen again!! He wouldn’t let you die! Gabriel would use whatever power he could to keep you young and healthy. He couldn’t face eternity alone.

“Thanks, dad for making me pretty powerful as that’s all you’ve basically done.”

He thought coldly. Gabriel still really hadn’t forgiven his father for all that had happened. Gabriel pushed the thoughts out of his head before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. You squeaked, wrapping your arms around his neck, snuggling closer.

“Can you make yourself taste like coffee this morning?”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Nope. Honey is your favorite. I’m your favorite so honey it is. I’ll wake you up if you want…”

He replied innocently. You quickly shifted yourself in his arms so your lips were automatically two inches from his.

“Bring it, angel.”

Your eyes fluttered open as Gabriel yanked you into a long kiss. You sighed happily against his sweet-flavored lips. He always knew how to make kissing almost more exciting than it should have been. Gabriel pushed you on your back snapping his fingers, leaving you nude beneath him.

“Damn it, baby…the things you do to me”

Gabriel’s hands were stroking your face before going down your body and cupping your breasts. You rocked your hips against Gabriel’s body. His erection was already digging into your thigh. Gabriel’s lips were back on yours. You let him kiss you a moment before pushing Gabriel on his back.   
His golden eyes watched every move that you made as you climbed on him, perching yourself on his waist.

“I’m going to tear you up, kid.”

Gabriel rocked his hips massaging his aching erection into your wet entrance. It had been like this for months. Your sex life was hot and fiery. It was the relationship that needed work.

“You better angel.”

You smirked when Gabriel purred. Calling him angel was almost a kink for Gabriel. What you were working on now was getting Gabriel to show you his wings. This was something Gabriel still wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t even discuss it. You knew touching his wings would be almost like sex to him as well as being one of your most intimate shared moments. Gabriel however, wanted no part of it.

Your mind went to the night they had an argument about you seeing his wings. It was less than cozy…

You were getting ready for bed silently. Gabriel was catching on the something wasn’t right. He had watched you silently through dinner as you pushed your food around on your plate. You had seen Gabriel and Sam exchange looks but neither said anything.

“So what’s going on with you?”

Gabriel asked appearing out of nowhere. His golden eyes were watching you like a hawk. He was clearly trying to put together the cause of your silence.

You looked up as you put the hairbrush down.

“I’m just tired.”

“Stop lying to me.”

Gabriel said coldly. You took a breath before turning.

“Can I see your wings?”

Gabriel cocked his head to the side before chuckling. He walked to you kissing the top of your head.

“You’re cute.”

He walked back to bed undoing his shirt. You frowned.

“I’m being serious Gabriel.”

His amber eyes rolled to yours. This time they didn’t look so jovial. Instead, he looked annoyed. It seemed almost like you were inconveniencing him just by the conversation. You wanted to tell him to not ask someone what’s bothering them then get upset over it! 

“No.”

You crossed your arms feeling even worse.

“Why not?”

Gabriel buttoned his shirt back up frowning hard. This was the time he looked like a total archangel.

“Because I said so, Y/n! Now drop it!”

You were in no mood to drop it. In fact, you looked even more encouraged to continue your assault.

“You don’t trust me, do you?”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped and the electricity in the hotel flicked. You knew immediately knew that he was angry.

“I’m an archangel, not your fucking pet, Y/n. If you want to see wings so bad go find you another angel. Go to bed!”

“Earth to Y/n.”

Gabriel cooed. He knew what was going through your mind but he wasn’t ready to make himself that vulnerable to you yet.

You gently nibbled on Gabriel’s shoulder resulting in him hissing. He always made his skin taste like honey or some sugar mixture. It was how he kept your mouth on him. Both of you seemed to have your heads in the game now. Gabriel slowly rocked his hips into yours. He smiled at the small whimpers you made as his cock made contact with your clit.

“I need you, Gabriel.”

He chuckled.

“I thought you weren’t going to fuck me again. That’s what you said the other night in our latest argument.”

You growled.

“Don’t start Gabriel. I will blue ball you until you beg for it. I could just get off right now and go back to sleep. After all, that is what I was doing before….”

You didn’t have a chance to respond before Gabriel crammed himself inside. Both of you gasped at the tightness as Gabriel slowly started at a steady pace. You let your head fall back as the ripples of pleasure went through you.

“You aren’t going anywhere darling.”

Gabriel managed to get out between thrusts. He held you in place making sure to remain balls deep as he slammed into your tight body. Gabriel smirked at the idea of fucking you so sore that you wouldn’t be able to walk properly later that day when they had to go to your parents. Bobby and Ellen were no fools. They knew that the two of you were sleeping together.

Gabriel was honestly shocked that Bobby hadn’t made some comment to him about your arrangement but he hadn’t. Gabriel was partially waiting for that to happen later that day. He had heard Ellen tell you that you needed a normal relationship that didn’t leave you guessing. Gabriel frowned at that thought. So it wasn’t only you who didn’t know what you were to him. Gabriel couldn’t blame Ellen for wondering though. He didn’t behave like a normal boyfriend did most of the time. He winced at the time that you had slid your hand onto his during one of his particularly moody moments and Gabriel had moved away.

“Gabriel…you do realize that we are in the middle of fucking right? You down there all zoned out now? Are you with me?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes snapped open as he quickly flipped you. He began to fuck you harder if possible. Listening to your mews of pleasure and the way you were withering beneath him, Gabriel knew that you didn’t have much longer before you would be coming hard.

“Gabe I can’t…”

You whimpered as you watched Gabriel’s face. He snapped his eyes closed before pushing deeper. You smiled as his hands clenched into fists above her; an indicator he was about to come as well. The archangel had lost all control of his trying to just pleasure you now it was just hardcore fucking.

“Stop talking more orgasming.”

Gabriel hissed feeling his own body begin to tighten.

You would never want another human man again. Gabriel would make sure that you would be craving him like never before. If he bonded with you then you would definitely never want another mortal. One-touch from Gabriel could have you- in a wet, horny, tizzy that only he could fix. Gabriel pushed the thoughts from his mind. He almost bonded with his last lover and look where that got her…dead. You wouldn’t be the next…

Your body tightening around him pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

“That’s it, princess. Come for me.”

Gabriel cooed pressing his lips to yours to silence your screams. The last thing he really wanted was for Sam or Dean to rib him later about fucking you into outer space. The Winchester’s didn’t like the idea of their adopted sister and Gabriel being together either. Although Gabriel liked to antagonize them as much as possible he knew it bothered you. He didn’t really want to start anything with you being in earshot.

You cried out as you fell over the edge of no return. Gabriel groaned pushing himself harder into you. 

“Almost there kid. See I told you that I would tear you up.”

Gabriel managed to get out before pulling you into another kiss. Your fingers dug into his back as he delivered one final push before exploding. Both panted as Gabriel continued to rock his hips gently. Neither of you seemed to worry about how long this was continuing. All that mattered at the moment was the lazy kisses and Gabriel’s still slightly hard cock pumping into your soaking body.

A knock at the door was what pulled both Gabriel and yourself from the morning sex ritual. Dean’s voice on the other side completely ruined the moment.

“Y/n, it’s almost time to get to your parents. If you and angel boy are fucking you two need to wrap it up and be downstairs in like 10 minutes.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes looking down at you before putting a hand over his face.

“The fuck is he talking about? I never wrap it up! I want to feel that juicy pussy of yours on my cock all the time.”

You giggled.

“Not what he meant Gabriel.”

Gabriel smirked.

“I know exactly what he meant. Fine no more sex for us today. I’m going to tell Dean my dick was doing raw anyway so he showed up at a good time.”

You sighed as Gabriel pulled away from her and started pulling on his abandoned jeans. His eyes didn’t return to you as he started dressing. You stood, shaking your head. It looked like today was going to be one of those days where Gabriel wasn’t your boyfriend again. As much as you loved the sex that came with their relationship, you wanted something concrete. You were tired of always wondering what you were to the archangel. Did he love you? Did he even want to be with you like that? Were you just an object?

Walking into the hotel bathroom, you quickly began to clean yourself up and get dressed. You didn’t want to spend the whole day mentally fussing with yourself over Gabriel. You were in town to see your parents and sister. They were what you wanted to be focused on. Maybe the next few days you could give Gabriel a taste of his own medicine and let him see how shitty it felt to be ignored and forgotten about.

You smirked at the idea but also felt bad too. What if Gabriel didn’t get it? What if he just took it as you were finally leaving him alone except when he wanted attention? The whole thing would be a big miserable waste of time.

“Gabriel really cares about you. He just doesn’t know how to show it fully.”

Cas’ words came into your head instantly. That gave you some hope.

“Y/n, if you don’t hurry Dean is going to have his moose come in here after us.”

Gabriel said calmly from the other side of the door.

“Be right out….”


	2. Chapter 2

You followed Gabriel out of the bedroom. Neither of you said a word to the other. To you, Gabriel didn’t seem to care that your soul was basically crying out to him. You were tired of being just a sex object of bed warmer to him. What if there were others he was seeing when he was away? It would make sense as to why he didn’t want to fully commit. The thought of someone else touching Gabriel made you feel almost crazy! Maybe it was time to put your foot down and say no more? Maybe it was time to show Gabriel just how crappy that he was making you feel? The archangel couldn’t just always have what he wanted. Your mind drifted back to a comment that Dean made one evening after an argument with Gabriel

“Y/n, this is your life. This isn’t Burger King. Gabriel can’t just have everything his way!”

You barely noticed Gabriel looking over his shoulder at the negative thoughts coming from you. Gabriel frowned immediately hating that he was making you feel this way. He was dying to tell you that you were his only one. He loved you in a way no one else could. Gabriel loved you in a way no mortal could understand! Maybe that was why you didn’t understand what was going on with him?

He reached back going for your hand but felt nothing. Gabriel hadn’t even noticed you walk away from him to take the cup of coffee Dean was holding out.

“Y/n, almost time to watch Jo get married. Are you planning on catching that bouquet?”

Dean asked with a smile. You rolled her eyes not even looking at Gabriel. That was a real hoot!

“Won’t do me any good. That is never going to happen to me.”

Dean gave Gabriel a look. He was pleased to see the angry expression on the archangel’s face. To Dean, Gabriel needed a good kick in the ass!

“You never know.”

Dean said with a smirk. Y/n nodded.

“Oh, I know. I’m either going to die before I have the chance to get married or be a cat lady. You have to have someone love you before they marry you. People don’t just marry other people for kicks.”

You heard Gabriel mutter something like “what- fucking- ever” under his breath. You were pleased that you had struck a chord with the archangel.

“In all seriousness though I am happy for Jo. Alexander seems to be a good guy. I just want Jo to be happy.”

Dean sighed. He had started to ignore Gabriel and just focus on you. He didn’t like seeing his childhood friend looking so down on herself. Any guy would be lucky to have you! If the two of you didn’t know all of each other’s bad habits and it wouldn’t be like marrying his sister, Dean would be more than happy to date you.

“You deserve to be happy too.”

You shrugged.

“Well…it is what it is Dean. Come on we need to get going.”

You turned walking to the Impala without another word.

Once in the car, you settled yourself between Cas and Gabriel. You knew that Gabriel heard every word of your conversation with Dean and was almost afraid to look at him. His words of I’m an archangel not your fucking pet seemed to always ring in your mind when you wanted to be a dick to him. He could easily end your life. Whether he would or not would be another story. That sentence always sounded like something Lucifer would say…not Gabriel.

A hand sliding onto your thigh pulled you from your thoughts. You looked down at Gabriel’s hand with a sad sigh before laying your head on his shoulder. Was this his way of offering to makeup for a less than stellar attitude?

“Can we talk later?”

He asked softly. You nodded ignoring Dean’s watchful gaze.

“Yeah”

You let Gabriel continue to stroke your thigh. He leaned his head over on yours to nuzzle his face into your hair. Gabriel knew it would be so easy to say “I love you cupcake.” It wouldn’t be that hard to say those words that he knew you were longing for. But for some reason, Gabriel couldn’t make them happen. Gabriel couldn’t help feeling like a caged bird at points. This is one of those times he wished his communication skills were better. He also wouldn’t mind not being an angel today. Maybe he could be a better lover.

Arriving at Bobby and Ellen’s, you smiled seeing your mom sitting on the porch with a smile on her face. Ellen immediately stood as you got out of the car.

“Darlin about time you got here!”

She said cheerfully pulling you into a hug. Right away Ellen could tell something was bothering you. It didn’t take being your mom to know that something wasn’t right in your world.

“Hi mamma.”

You said with a smile as Ellen kissed your face before moving to hug Sam and Dean. Ellen kissed both of the boys before hugging Cas and ruffling his hair. You had walked back to Gabriel’s side until you were literally knocked to the ground. Looking up you smiled seeing your sister on top of you.

“Y/n, you’re finally here! I’m so glad to see you!”

You coughed as the breath was slightly knocked out of you.

“Jo, damn, I missed you too. Can you let me up?”

Jo chuckled standing and pulling her you to your feet.

“I never thought you were going to get here. I need to make sure your dress fits you!”

You looked back at Gabriel. You were wanting nothing more than to see what he wanted to talk to you about but that was going to be put on the back burner. Jo smirked.

“He’ll be fine without you for a moment.”

Jo hurriedly pushed you into your childhood bedroom without another word.

For the next half an hour you tried on multiple dresses that Jo had picked out. Finally, Jo decided the emerald green deep v neck one was the way to go.

“I think that one is perfect. It makes you look so grown up.”

You rolled your eyes as Jo looked at you happily.

“So what’s happening with you and the archangel?”

Jo asked calmly. You sighed and sat down beside your twin with a tired sigh. How were you supposed to tell your own sister that your life was in a tailspin that you didn’t even know how to even control anymore?

“I honestly don’t know. One minute I am convinced that he loves me and actually wants to be with me. The next we are as far away from a couple as one could possibly get.”

Jo reached out taking your hand in hers.

“He watches you like you are something to eat. Maybe he doesn’t know how to accurately handle his feelings. I know he’s been on earth for a long time but maybe there is something preventing him from ...going forward.”

Lily laughed.

“I think you get him more than I do Jo. That’s probably all of the other girls that he sees that is preventing him from committing. I think that I am just wasting my time.”

After affirming the dress would be a fit, you followed Jo outside where Cas and Gabriel stood on the porch. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were looking at a car that Bobby had been fixing up. Gabriel turned to look at you as you finally got back to his side.

“Boys and their cars…I would say boys who look at cars like they are naked women but figured that wouldn’t be appropriate.”

You rolled your eyes as Gabriel wrapped an arm around your waist. That sinking feeling of despair returned like a freight train. You should have been happy but the way he was doing it no one could see they were even touching. As usual, it was Gabriel keeping things hidden. For once, you wanted him to be himself. Be the Gabriel that flirted with you nonstop until he got what he wanted. If it was that particular moment in time, he couldn’t have thought twice about wrapping his arms around you in front of everyone.

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”

You said with a smirk. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Someone is feeling sassy.”

Feeling a little braver, you put a hand on Gabriel’s hip and stepped closer to him. His golden eyes were watching you with a wide lust-filled expression.

“Wait until you see the dress I’ll be wearing tomorrow. You will be able to see a lot of here.”

You motioned to your breasts making Gabriel’s eyes get even wider before he gave you that eyebrow wiggle.

“Now you are just getting wild.”

Before the little exchange could continue a voice caught your attention.

“Y/n?”

You turned to see a face that you hadn’t seen since the day you left home for good at age 18.

“Nathan?”

It was definitely Nathan Parker…the Nathan that you had a major crush on all the way through middle and high school. Here he stood 6'1, tall dark and handsome like before. The only difference now was he stood dressed in a nice suit and his jet black her fixed into an elegant hairstyle.

“Yeah, it's me. I heard you were in town for Jo’s wedding. I couldn’t wait to stop by and see you. Wow, you haven’t changed at all. You still look so beautiful.”

You could feel Gabriel tense. For a moment, you were afraid that the archangel was going to jump-start the apocalypse or smite Nathan one. You wrapped your hand around Gabriel’s keeping him from snapping his fingers. Gabriel was trying to get his hand free but it wasn’t about to happen!

“Uh thanks, Nathan. So what are you into these days?”

You tried to think of anything to get the conversation off of flirting. Nathan smiled.

“I own a chain of restaurants. I just bought myself that car your father is fixing up. I needed something fun for the weekends. So what are you doing out in Kansas these days?”

You blinked and tried to think of some grand tale. The last thing she wanted was for Gabriel to get all “holier than thou” and smite Nathan in mid-conversation. You remembered your mother telling you that Nathan was rolling in the money now and it was clearly evident.

“I uh…uh…I do writing.”

Nathan nodded seeming impressed.

“How about we go for a ride? I would love to catch up.”

You knew teasing Gabriel was wrong and that you would pay for it later. The cold angry glare on his face showed all of his feels at that moment. Maybe this was what Gabriel needed. Maybe he needed to see that you could move on to someone else.

“I would love to.”

You said with a smile before feeling Gabriel’s hand tighten on yours. You carefully got your hand away from the archangel’s not daring to look at his face.

“I’ll be back soon, Gabe.”

You spent the afternoon with Nathan. To your surprise, you hadn’t heard from Gabriel at all. You sent him a few texts only to receive nothing in return. You sighed, knowing that you would have one angry archangel to face later.

Around 7, you agreed to have dinner with Nathan before he would take you home. Walking into a quiet cafe, Nathan chose a table in the corner. You sat down across from him looking over the menu. Nathan smiled. Neither noticed the angry golden-eyed archangel in the corner watching like a hawk.

“So what’s with the guy whose hand you were holding? Are you two serious?”

You took a sip of the water in front of her.

“We ...I…uh…I don’t know. I really don’t know how to answer that.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like he’s quite a bit older than you too. What’s his angle?”

You swallowed. How were you supposed to answer any question when it came to Gabriel? You couldn’t just say that your boyfriend was an archangel.

“He doesn’t really have one. Gabriel is a good man. He’s been really good to me. He is actually really funny. There is just a lot of stuff that…”

Nathan sighed.

“Look Y/n, I’ve known you for a long time. You know that I adore you. If you were with me, you wouldn’t be guessing at what our relationship was about. Gabriel sounds like he needs to get his priorities straightened out. “

You looked down uncomfortably. Nathan just summed up everything perfectly!

“Yeah. He does.”

The moment Nathan reached out to take your hand in his, the glass of water fell over sending water spilling all over his lap. Nathan jumped back hoping to stop the flow of water. Once he got the mess back into control, Nathan grinned.

“Boy, that was unexpected. Anyway, let's eat.”

Nathan went to put some salt on his food only for the entire salt shaker to empty all over the steak in front of him. You frowned. This was all happening way too conveniently.

“Gabriel, if you are here please stop. You have nothing to worry about. You don’t have to challenge him. Just come out in the open and take me home.”

When no golden-eyed trickster of an archangel appeared, you sighed. Gabriel was really upset! For him to not appear when you prayed to him was completely out of character. You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice the newest thing that was happening.

A woman screaming got your attention. You looked at a woman, a few feet away, who was swatting at a frog that was in her soup. Nathan meanwhile, was dealing with a pesky fly that wouldn’t get away from him.

“What the hell is with this place? Is this like the biblical plague restaurant?”

You groaned knowing 100% that Gabriel was behind all of this now. Putting a hand over her face, you looked down at your lap. Before you could say anything else there was a loud explosion in the kitchen and all of the sprinklers overhead began to go off. You sighed.

“Nathan I would really like to go home. I’m feeling really tired.”

Nathan nodded putting money down on the table. He too was less than pleased with the way that his date turned out. Nathan had all the intentions to try to woo you into staying home in South Dakota with him. Now he was almost positive that you were ready to run right back to Kansas with Gabriel.

Walking into the parking lot, Nathan yelled the moment he saw that he had a flat tire and a large key mark down the side of his car.

“What the hell?”

He squealed. Your eyes were wide as you looked almost embarrassed. This was getting all too amusing! It also showed you that Gabriel actually was serious about the relationship and wasn’t afraid to fight for what was his.

Arriving back to your parent's house, you walked in feeling a mixture of annoyed and flattered. Bobby and Ellen sat at the table playing poker with Dean and Sam. Cas was sitting on the couch watching a nature documentary on the Discovery Channel. Ellen smiled.

“Well look who finally came home. Did you have a fun time with Nathan?”

You smirked.

“It was interesting to say the least. Where is Gabriel?”

Dean grinned. The eldest Winchester looked totally happy as a clam.

“He’s in your bedroom pouting. I call him a baby in a leather jacket right now.”

You shook your head before turning and walking upstairs to your childhood bedroom. When you walked in Gabriel sat on the bed frowning at the TV.

“You made your point tonight.”

Gabriel turned looking at her coldly.

“What point? Have fun on your date?”

You took off your sweater laying it over your desk’s chair before turning back to Gabriel.

“It wasn’t a date, Gabriel. Nathan and I have been friends since we were kids.”

Gabriel gave you a glare.

“Fucker had a lot more than friendship on his mind.”

You shook your head in annoyance. There had to be some way to get through to Gabriel.

“Maybe he wants me for more than sex.”

The lights flickered in the room, cluing you in that you had hit a nerve with the archangel. Gabriel stood walking to you. For the second time that day, you were wondering about your safety when it came to the handsome archangel.

“What WE have isn’t just sex! I wish you would get it through that thick skull of yours.”

Losing your temper, you reached out and shoved Gabriel away. He elegantly regained his balance before giving you a confused expression. You began to pace.

“How the fuck do you think I am supposed to think anything different, Gabriel? All we do is have sex then you ignore me until you want another fuck. How am I supposed to think that you actually care? What you did tonight was the first actual hint of you remotely caring!”

Gabriel blinked.

“I’ve cared for a long time, sugar.”

“Right. You sure have a funny way of showing it! I don’t know everything that happened before we got together. I’m sorry your past wasn’t perfect but the way you are handling us is telling me that you want to be alone forever. This is just like the night I asked to see your wings and you went ballistic on me. You know what, I am not having this conversation. Just go bug Cas or something. I need to get some sleep so I don’t look like a horrid maid of honor.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes were full of pain as he turned and walked from the room without a word. You immediately regretted your choice of words as you climbed into bed.

The next morning, you were awoken by your mother gently shaking your shoulder.

“Good morning, sweetie. Time to get you up and get you going.”

You yawned looking around the room.

“Where is Gabriel?”

Ellen shrugged.

“I think with Cas and Sam. Did you two have words last night?”

You sighed.

“Yeah, I bet you all heard everything too didn’t you?”

Ellen nodded sitting down.

“Your daddy wanted to come in here and knock his head off of his shoulders.”

You smiled, thinking of Bobby going into protective father mode.

“Well, it was mostly me, mom. I was doing the yelling. He was kind of just standing there. I didn’t even give him a chance to fight back before banishing him.”

Ellen reached out tucking one of your curls away from your face.

“Sweetie, I’m not going to pretend that I understand how hard your relationship with him is because you know I don’t.”

You sighed again.

“It’s beyond hard, mom! I am so in love with him. There is so much stuff he is keeping from me and I know that is what influences his actions in our relationship. I just wish that he would talk to me.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Baby, you know what it sounds like to me? No matter the species ...males do not communicate well.”

Ellen stood to walk to the closet to get the dress out but stopped looking back at you.

.“Sweetie, he loves you. You should have seen the look on his face when you took off with Nathan. I thought he was going to end the world. It took Cas and Sam to calm him down. I used to have my doubts about you dating an angel, especially an archangel at that, now not so much. Just talk to him later, sweetie.”

After an hour of getting ready, you were finally ready. You stood in front of Jo’s floor-length mirror looking at your appearance. It wasn’t often that you got dressed up like this.

“Hello, gorgeous!”

You turned seeing Dean and Cas at the door dressed in suits. Dean grinned as he motioned to his chest.

“Liking what I’m seeing!”

Cas gave Dean a look before focusing his attention back on you.

“You look beautiful.”

You smiled. You were used to Dean hitting on you from time to time. It had been that way since the two of you were young. Cas apparently still had to get used to that one.

“Thanks, guys. Have you seen Gabriel by any chance? I haven’t seen him since I threw him out of the bedroom last night.”

Dean chuckled.

“He’s with Sam. Probably still bitching about Nathan. He didn’t say anything about you but he was bitching about everything this morning. It started with me eating powdered doughnuts near him then went all the way to the help I have fallen and can’t get up button commercial.”

Cas winced.

“There was also the fact he was super annoyed with the Sock Slider commercial.”

Lily blinked, obviously confused.

“What?”

Dean laughed again.

“Okay, so it was one of those infomercial things where they want to sell you shit you don’t need. Well, this one was a device that helps you put your socks on. Like you don’t have to bend over or anything…you just slide your foot right in. Gabriel was bitching that just encouraged people to be lazy.”

You sighed turning to put the pearl earrings that Ellen had bought you in.

“Sounds like Gabe. One thing pisses him off and everything under the sun will bug him in some way or another. I figured he would have left after what I said to him.”

Cas and Dean exchanged frowns before Cas stepped forward.

“He wouldn’t leave. Go off and pout somewhere yes…but leave you no. As you have been told, my brother really loves you.”

You smiled at the angel in front of you.

“Thanks, Cas. Now come here and let me fix your hair.”

The wedding began without any major disasters. Thankfully Jo wasn’t a bridezilla either! You stood beside your sister as the ceremony began. As discreetly as possible, you scanned the church for any signs of your archangel.

When you finally found him, he was sitting beside Cas in the back of the church. His golden eyes met yours the instant that you found him. He gave you a half-smile that made your heart pound. You could feel your heart calling out to him. Unfortunately, he didn’t respond. He just kept his eyes glued to you.

You focused your attention back to your sister and soon to be brother-in-law. This service seemed to be going on forever and a day. You did whatever you could to keep your attention from going to Nathan. He sat about two rows in with his family and was doing whatever he could to get your attention.

“Can this get any longer?”

You thought miserably as you looked around the church. At the moment, all you wanted to do was get out of the emerald dress and flop down in her bed. The thought of Gabriel sitting in the back was driving you nuts. You wanted nothing more than to clear up what happened the previous night. There was also the fact that you wanted to get the archangel out of the button-down black shirt he was wearing. Sighing, you tightened your thighs trying to calm down the ache in your body.

Finally, the wedding was over and it was time for the reception. You wandered around the room looking for any sign of Gabriel again and avoiding Nathan at the same time. Just like at the wedding, Gabriel disappeared into the oblivion. How could someone so obvious just disappear like this?

“Come on Gabe.”

You muttered as Sam walked over.

“You good?”

You shook your head.

“If that stubborn archangel would just show up where I can get a hold of him I would be stellar.”

Sam handed you a glass of wine with a sheepish smile.

“Figured this may help.”

You downed the glass in one sip. Sam smirked as he noticed Nathan walking over. You clearly noticed it too.

“Shit! You have no idea where I am going.”

Sam smirked as you ducked under a table and out of sight.

“Never seen you before in my life.”

Sam went back to the beer in his hand as Nathan walked over. He smiled casually at Sam.

“Where did Y/n go? I just saw her.”

Sam shrugged.

“Said something about going to find her boyfriend. You know the one that she’s been with for a while…he’s around here someplace.”

Nathan nodded.

“So they are pretty serious?”

Sam looked thoughtful.

“Oh yeah! He’s crazy about her and the other way around too.”

Nathan smirked.

“I get the message.”

You meanwhile, had finally crawled to the other side of the table and crawled out successfully only to be grabbed by one of your cousins.

“Come on Y/n. Jo is about to throw the bouquet.”

You immediately winced.

“Nah, good luck with that!”

Your cousin shook her head.

“Oh no! You are totally coming! Jo will be so sad if you don’t try.”

You winced thinking about all the things that you had done for your sister. This was definitely one of those up there things that you did not want to do!

Standing in the group of your female cousins and other assorted people that you didn’t know, you felt miserable. You glanced around finally spotting Gabriel standing beside Cas. He gave you a smirk and was clearly amused by the expression on your face.

“Get me out of here.”

You mentally pleaded.

“No way, sugar.”

You gave Gabriel another glare.

“Now you decide to answer! Really?!”

Gabriel gave you a shrug before going back to talking quietly to Cas. You groaned as Jo turned her back to throw the thing. Looking at all the other girls around you, you decided to let them go for the prize and simply step out of the way. You winced as Jo started to throw the bouquet.

“Go away! Go away! Go away!”

You thought miserably as the cursed floral device landed directly in your hands. Blinking a few times, you winced as Jo began to giggle with delight.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

You muttered as Jo ran over pulling you into a hug.

“Uh, Jo….can we do this again? I think cousin Mitzy is bound and determined to get Phillip to propose to her. You know I’m going to be a cat lady soooo….”

Jo shook her head.

“Oh no! It’s yours!”

“Son of a bitch..”

You muttered looking around for Gabriel and of course, he was MIA again!

For the next hour, you tried your best to have a good time but you mood had gone downhill ever since the disastrous bouquet catching. When you were finally able to slip away from your crazy relatives, you went outside to get some air. You jumped the moment a set of arms wrapped around you.

“Easy, sugar. Looking for me?”

You relaxed hearing Gabriel’s voice.

“I have been all damn day.”

Gabriel chuckled as he nuzzled his face into your curls.

“Sorry, I was trying to make sure you had a nice day.”

You frowned. It was time to unload!

“It’s been AWFUL! First, I have to wear this god awful dress. I haven’t been this naked in public since I came out of a uterus. I’ve had to play avoid the guy who wants you with Nathan. I had to crawl under a table to get away from him. Do you realize how difficult it was in this dress? It was BAD! I caught that damn bouquet and now Jo won’t leave me alone. All I wanted damn it was to be with you and you keep playing trickster and vanishing. God damn it, I just want to go home!”

Gabriel’s arm tightened around you.

“Being a little dramatic are we?”

“No, I am not!”

You growled as Gabriel kissed your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, sugar. I didn’t realize your day was that awful.”

You pouted harder.

“I’m a hunter not some party girl and I am sure as hell not wife material.”

Gabriel froze at that for a moment.

“I think you are.”

You pressed your lips together. You couldn’t say anything at the moment due to being almost 98% positive that if you did you would start sobbing. Gabriel sighed and held you tighter against him.

“Y/n, I love you. I don’t tell you enough and you deserve to hear it. I guess in ways I was scared to admit it. I’m not now. Everything you said last night was true and I needed to hear that. You wanted to know why I am the way I am…I’m ready to tell you everything now. There’s something else ...since you caught that bouquet…I want to marry you…”

Your eyes widened as you turned in Gabriel’s arms.

“I swear Gabriel if this is one of your tricks I’m going to slug you!”

Gabriel smirked.

“No tricks. It’s all serious. I want you all the way baby.”

He said with an innocent smirk watching Lily’s face for any signs of rejection.

“So sugar….”

You smiled again. Maybe this whole shitfest of a day was worth it after all. He knew that you wouldn’t want some skeptical made out of it. Plus Gabriel didn’t to be the whole down on one knee kind of guy anyway.

“Yes!”

You said as you stood on your tiptoes cramming your lips to the archangels. The two of you didn’t part for a moment once the kiss ended. It was just quiet cuddles.

“Get us back home.”

You whispered against his lips. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching. He didn’t want to have to modify anyone’s memory at the moment. He was too preoccupied.

“Don’t you want to stay with your family for all of this ...stuff?”

You shook your head.

“No, and I don’t have to have something like this when we get married. I’m cool with Vegas.”

“You deserve more than that.”

Gabriel replied.

“You know I am no show-off.”

You said as you twirled one of his curls around your index finger. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You may not be but I am. I want to show off what’s mine.”

You gave up and pressed your lips back to his.

“Can you get us home now?”

Gabriel smirked.

“You got it, sugar.”

He snapped his fingers and the next thing you knew the two of you were in your bedroom. Gabriel quickly pulled you on his lap. His face was back to the serious archangel as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Before we get too occupied I want you to know everything that happened before. Years ago…I was with another girl. She wasn’t at all like you. Lucifer found out about her and threatened to kill her. I thought breaking up with her would keep her safe. I thought it was the best thing to do. Damn, I was a jerk to her. I told her that I didn’t love her and that she bored me. Long story short I missed her too badly. I couldn’t stand being alone again. I went to talk to her…to tell her that I was wrong and everything that I said was a lie. When I arrived at her house the door was open. Right away everything felt wrong. She was dead when I found her. It wasn’t Lucifer that killed her but some common thief. If I had been there she wouldn’t have died. She was the only human I had ever let see my wings. I never planned on falling in love again. In fact, I swore I wouldn’t…then I found you. You haven’t deserved any of the venom that I have given you since we got together. I think deep down I was afraid that I would get you killed like her. Before you say anything I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just…do not want to lose you.”

Your eyes had softened as you reached out cupping his cheek.

“Gabriel, you have been keeping me healthy since we got together. Nothing is going to happen to us.”

Gabriel smiled.

“I know. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his.

“I’m still cool with Vegas.”


End file.
